juan_dela_cruz_tvfandomcom-20200222-history
Aswang
The Aswang are cannibal creatures who feast on human flesh. They are one of the enemy of the Tagabantay and the Kapatiran. Biology The Aswangs appear like ordinary humans, but they can transform into purple-skinned, hairy, beasts, provided that they are not under daylight. They have long ears and pig-like noses. They have superhuman strength, enhanced senses, and have enhanced speed. They can also have night-vision and can jump great heights. Their diet consists of human flesh. They are irritated by garlic and holy water. When an aswang exhibits intense emotion, especially anger, they will involuntarily transform into their true. An aswang can be in a semi-transformed state with their skin turning purple. The royal family has a slightly different appearance than the common aswangs. Samuel, Juan and Kael's transformed states have long white hair and a more human-like nose. Kael's form has the aswang's mark in his forehead. Samuel and Laura has long ancient filipino script marked on their faces. Their powers were greatly boosted by Peru-ha after the diwata took over the aswangs following Samuel and Laura Alejandro's death. History Datu Alipio and his tribe found Saragnayan in a stone inside a cave in Homonhon. Saragnayan made them the first aswangs and they in turn worshipped Saragnayan as their creator goddess. Long ago, before the Spaniards arrived in the Philippines the aswangs rule the archipelago. Many tried to challenge their dominance, to protect their families, their tribe and their barangay. However, the have no match for the aswangs and every sunset terror reigns in the hearts of many people. The aswangs multiplied and the humans are forced to hide to avoid being eaten. When the Spanish finally came things change. Some tribes perceive the Spaniards as enemies but some also befriended them, including Datu Mangaraw and his people. The Bakal na Krus is first seen and used. Datu Mangaraw used the Puting Liway to end the aswang's reign and the aswangs went into hiding In the present time, through the guidance of the current Haring Aswang, Samuel Alejandro, they have infiltrated almost all sectors of the human society, with the church as one the exception. Aswangs either carry or wear some sort of mystical black-gemmed jewelry to avoid detection by the Tagabantay. Their untransformed appearance also helped them blend in the human society. They get their food from the hospitals and funeral centers owned by their leader which lessened incidents of aswangs killing live humans for food. However with the shielding of Juan Dela Cruz , the Tagabantay by their own leader, increased these kind of incidents again so that the aswangs can feed their own families. After the death of Samuel and Laura Alejandro, Peru-ha seized leadership over the aswangs. The aswangs were drafted into Peru-ha's army wether they liked it or not. All aswangs who fought with Peru-ha in the Battle of Luneta died. It is unknown if the aswang race was eradicated by Juan's Puting Liway but it is likely that there are aswangs still left, especially women and children. Society The Aswangs was ruled over by the Haring Aswang. The Aswang Council advises the Haring Aswang in making important decision. It is consider taboo for an aswang to fall in love with a human. This is reflected by the aswangs, increased feelings of distrust when they found out that thier leader, Samuel Alejandro has a son with Amelia, a human Tagabantay. This also why Laura was furious to find out that her son, Kael was dating Rosario . Turning to an Aswang The Haring Aswang can make a new aswang from taking a glowing orb from an aswang and force a human to take it. The aswang, to whom the orb came from dies. The victim slowly becomes an aswang and the victims begins to notice the changes such as a shift of apetite from human food to human flesh. Religion They worship the goddess Saragnayan who promised the Aswangs victory, prosperity and dominance over the humans through the Anak ng Dilim. Trivia *They are based on the mythical monsters of the same name in Filipino folklore and mythology. Category:Terms Category:Races